


tied up in you

by onlyeverthus



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Sometimes, after a show, Anne likes to take out her ropes, and Phillip is more than willing to be tied up.





	tied up in you

The ropes creak softly as she tightens them around his wrists, and he can't hold back the groan that slides from his throat.

"Too tight?" she whispers as she bends over him, breath warm on his lips.

All he can do is hum as he shakes his head, and she brushes the barest of kisses over his mouth before she straightens.

The ropes creak again as he flexes his arms, pulling experimentally just to make sure they're secure enough, but his eyes never leave her as she circles his body slowly, checking the ropes around his ankles, the corner of her mouth lifted as she stares at him. He's naked, ready and waiting for her, but she's still clothed, or at least covered, teasing him in a thin camisole and a pair of briefs. His erection is heavy on his stomach, and her eyes skate over it, but she doesn't touch it, or him, preferring to keep him wanting for the moment.

Not that he minds. This is a game they like to play after shows sometimes, when the adrenaline is still high and they want nothing more than spend the rest of the night enjoying each other. He's happy to let her take control, let her bring out her ropes and tease him until he can barely stand it. They've only just begun, and while he's itching to touch her, to have her touch him, it's early yet.

Finally, she lifts herself over him, straddling his stomach and smiling down at him. His hands flex, and his cock twitches, and he swallows as he feels the damp warmth between her legs. He can see it on the silky fabric of her briefs, a dark patch that makes him want to taste her, and he swallows again, meeting her gaze as she shifts over him.

She pulls her top off, revealing her small, perfect breasts, her nipples dark and hard. He licks his lips as he stares at them, and she smiles as she lifts her hand to one, kneading the soft swell and tweaking the nipple between her fingers. His hands strain against the ropes, wanting to touch her, and becoming more and more wonderfully frustrated.

After a moment, she leans over him, hands braced on either side of his head as she stops with her mouth just over his. He lifts his head to try to meet her lips, but she pulls back, smirking as she avoids him. His head falls back with a thud, and he hears her laugh as she sits up; when he looks at her again, she's standing over him, and as he watches, she eases her briefs off, flinging them to the side before sinking onto his stomach again. She's wet and warm and sticky on his stomach, the dark hair between her legs glistening faintly in the soft candlelight, and he licks his lips again.

"Annie," he manages in a choked whisper. "Come here. Let me taste you. I have to taste you."

" _Have_ to?" she replies, arching an eyebrow as she leans over him again.

He nods quickly, swallowing hard, practically thirsting for her, and she smiles before positioning herself right over his mouth, gripping the top of the bedframe in her hands. His mouth opens over her, tongue slipping between her folds as he sucks at her, and he hears her gasp, feels her thighs trembling on either side of his head.

"Phillip," she whimpers, and he smiles briefly. She may be in control, but he loves it when he can make her slip, make her lose some of that composure, make her beg for him.

His tongue presses against her tiny nub, and she shudders, gasping again as the bedframe rattles slightly, and then suddenly she's moving off his mouth and down his body.

"Anne, what –" he says, concerned for one small beat before she takes him in hand and slides slowly down his length. He hisses at how good she feels as his head falls back again, and he wishes once again he could touch her as she begins to move, wanting to hold her hips and better feel her rhythm. He can't even bend his knees to push up into her, but as he moves his left foot, he feels the rope give, and realizes she must not have tied the knot correctly.

With a grin, he bends his left leg and thrusts up into her, relishing her surprised gasp and the way she grips his sides as she falls forward slightly. She matches his grin, and leans over him once more, her hips moving languidly.

"Are you becoming an escape artist now?" she says softly.

"Maybe," he replies, still grinning, and she bends her head to kiss him hungrily.

When she sits up again, she braces her hands on his chest and begins to move her hips faster, thighs gripping his sides as she tightens around him. He groans, his hands clenching into fists as he tugs against the ropes, but they're tied securely, and there's no hope of escape until she unties him.

Her orgasm hits, and her back arches as she cries out, her nails digging into his skin as she shivers over him. He follows immediately, toes curling as he spills into her, the two of them pulsing in rhythm, and she stays in place for a moment before pulling herself up his body so she can kiss him.

When it breaks, she sits up enough to untie his hands, and he gratefully wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly as he kisses her again.

"Didn't think you'd let me have my hands back so fast," he murmurs, lifting one hand to push her hair back as he looks at her.

"I needed you touching me," she replies, smiling a little. "Couldn't go any longer without it."

He smiles as well, and kisses her again, and then raises his eyebrows. "Can I have my other foot back too?"

"No," she murmurs. "Can't let you forget who's in charge here."

"Like I ever could."

She laughs softly, and kisses him once more, whispering, "I love you," over his mouth.

"I love you too," he whispers back, letting his hands drift over her bare skin, and smiling at her contented sigh.


End file.
